


Ships

by Francowitch



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Gen, They talk, look ma sfw, not sure what tags to put here, pining & plotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: Deimos sharpens his blade while Phobos pines and plots how to sever Abel from his current fighter...





	Ships

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zimixtia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zimixtia/gifts).



> So this is a birthday gift for Alex who is in the SF server I am in... hope you have a great one and enjoy the gift! 
> 
> Thank you to my dear [icycoldmoonprincess ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/icycoldmoonprincess) who looked this over for me!

#  Ships

 

The sound of metal against stone filled the quiet corridor where Deimos sat sharpening the blade he kept on hand. It was his go to job when he was feeling conflicted over something, or when he just wanted time to think. There was a deep sigh beside him as Phobos threw himself down dramatically on the ground. Deimos barely changed his motions, the steady sound of metal scratching against stone filling the silence. 

“How do you stand doing that?” Phobos broke the silence. 

“What?” Deimos asked, not looking away from his work.

“Tch!” Phobos clicked his tongue, “You’re infuriating, you know that?”

Deimos snorted, not actually saying anything. In return, he knew that eventually Phobos would just come out and say everything he wanted to without being prodded. The man had no filter or calm when it came to what he wanted. Deimos examined the edge of his blade; it was sharp and perfect, glinting in the dim light.

“I just don’t understand how that smug asshole can stand that jerk as his fighter.” Phobos sneered.

Deimos wiped off his blade, saying nothing as he slipped it back into its sheath, looking next to his whetstone to wrap back up. 

“I mean really,” Phobos went on, “what does he see in that brute? He is a savage from the colonies. He has no culture!”

Deimos snorted, giving Phobos a side-eye.

“What?” Phobos glared at the silent fighter.

“Why don’t you just admit it?”

There was a slight flush along Phobos’ cheekbones, “I have no idea what you mean.”

“I thought you were with Cook,” Deimos spoke. He wasn’t really interested but he knew the sooner he could have Phobos get to the point, the faster he could get back to his other favourite pastime; following Cain’s orders.

Phobos snorted, “No one is ever really  _ with _ Cook. Besides, he is too busy with his  _ new _ toy.”

“Got replaced?”

“Shut up, asshole.”

Deimos shrugged as Phobos picked at a loose thread on his uniform he would need to get it repaired soon, or perhaps get a whole new uniform. 

“You’re right, though,” Phobos mumbled.

“Is that why your attention is now shifted?”

“How do you mean?” Phobos glared.

“Your current obsession with a certain Navigator with a scar.”

Phobos pushed a lock of his hair behind his ear. “I’m not  _ obsessed _ , thank you very much. I just don’t understand what he sees in that inane asshole.”

Deimos smirked, “I’m not one to judge. I’m wrong like you.”

“The hell you mean  _ wrong? _ ” Phobos snarled. 

“We like our own kind,” Deimos leaned his head back against the wall, his eyes closed. 

“Oh.  _ Oh _ .” Phobos’ eyes were wide with realization, “Really though?  _ Him? _ ”

Deimos smirked, “Stupid, isn’t it? But yeah.”

“Can’t help it, I guess.” Phobos sighed.

“Nope.” Deimos rubbed the back of his neck, “I need to get going.”

Phobos nodded watching as Deimos slowly got to his feet, stretching out his sore muscles, “Thanks.”

Deimos shook his head, “I didn’t do anything.”

Phobos smirked, “True, but you did let me know that I wasn’t alone.”

Deimos snorted, “He’ll be at lunch soon if you wanted to catch a glimpse of him at least.”

“Is that where you’re headed?”

Deimos nodded, holding a hand out to help Phobos up. 

“Why?”

Deimos gave Phobos a meaningful look.

“Cain asked you to?”

Deimos flushed slightly before nodding.

“We are two hopeless idiots aren’t we?”

Deimos chuckled under his breath, “Yeah, I guess so.”

“Well then,” Phobos clasped the outstretched hand allowing Deimos to help him to his feet. 

They walked together in silence, the sound of others becoming louder as they made their way to the mess hall. 

“I need to figure out something,” Phobos broke the silence.

Deimos glanced over to the Navigator.

“I mean there has to be a way to break those two apart.” Phobos bit his lip, “I just need to have the right information.”

The pair stopped, “And how do you plan that?” Deimos asked.

Phobos smirked, “I don’t know yet, but when I do are you in?”

Deimos thought about it for a moment, then caught a glimpse of Cain as he stalked his way into the hall.

“Yeah, you can count me in.”

Phobos clapped Deimos on his back. They split the second they entered the hall, Phobos mingling into a group of other Navigators while Deimos melted against the shadows, skulking around the edges of the mess hall, his eyes never leaving the table where the object of his affection and his Navigator sat eating their meal. Deimos wasn’t sure of what it was that Phobos had in mind, but it had to be better than watching from the shadows the way he did. Anything had to be a better solution.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
